


Outside the Game

by Skye



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris finds an interest outside training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside the Game

Her friends always took training so seriously, so that's how Bianca thought pokemon training went. But Iris was completely different, approaching training like it was as fun as a game, though an all consuming one. In fact, Bianca rarely saw Iris pay attention to much else, until they started spending more time with each other.

"Maybe we do something alone together sometime, I mean, if you feel like it," Iris suggested.

Iris fidgeted after speaking, but Bianca stopped her with a hand on the shoulder. "I'd love that." This could be the start of something just as fun as pokemon.


End file.
